The Noble Few
by Jon is Dread
Summary: new chapter: The events of the day in which the 4th Hokage sealed the kyuubi inside a newborn baby, his son naruto. and more
1. Details

This is my first fan fiction in a while and im a little rusty so lets just see how it turns out. This fic is about characters and storys ive created in the past that im mixing with storys and characters that are not mine.

Disclaimer: this fic features/will feature the following material from stories that do not belong to me but to their respected owners, naruto, lord of the rings, chronicles of Riddick, pirates of the Caribbean, avatar the last air-bender and any others that I have yet to plan or have forgotten and when they are added they will be mentioned in a disclaimer.

This story is several stories broken up into there own stories and told one at a time. Each story is about a character that is worthy of praise and the title "noble" hence the title of the story. The story is in more of a novel format with script type for long conversations.

Review and comment of what you think, and please take it easy if you feel the need to flame and or bash I am just an amateur at this.


	2. Chapter 1

"The way I sees it, we gotta drop our load here and now if we ever hope to get back home. We've gotta make this barter or head cap'n will have our throats!"

"Aye, that is if we even make it back alive, the sea is cold and unforgiving. She'll make dead of all of us."

"Alright then we agree." The pirates had been arguing for sometime until they came to an agreement, its never easy to bargain with suspicious strangers. The night was

cold and dark, the ground soaked from the rain. The storm has stirred the ocean making travel very dangerous, if the shipment is not traded then it will most likely be

lost at sea. "Ye drive a hard bargain stranger, tell me what do ya plan to do with all this wool?"

"So we have a deal than?" Three very mysterious men in long black cloaks, impatience became them.

"but ye not answer my question? Wool does not seem like the type'o thing people brave stormy nights to buy, at a time like this, a time of poverty. Why are ya out here,

what is it really that yer after?" A question with an answer that the pirates might not find to their liking.

"…blood" was the last word the pirates would ever hear from those mysterious three. As sudden as a whip of lightning the three revealed themselves, armed and ready

as ever for the coming onslaught of blood and final breaths from the tricked and now ill-fated pirates. "ninja!!" was all the pirate could say before one of the strangers

katana removed the upper half of his head. "Kill them! Gut them like the sneaky serpents they are!" the captain shouted as he fled back to the ship. He slammed the

door and barred it as if it could possibly lock the shinobi out. The screams and crys for help seemed to be endless until a crack of thunder brought silence. A business

man who had ventured with the pirates to see the deal through, revealed himself to the captain. "are they gone, do you think the crew is alright?" the captain said

nothing "what is wrong, your pirates aren't you, what would you have to fear from a couple of ninja?" "everything." the captain finally spoke "we are simple pirates, we

are not benders." Shocked and a little horried the man responded "what?! I thought all pirates were benders!" the captain rose to the door and unlocked it, what he

saw next would have haunted his dreams for the rest of his life, if the three ninja had allowed his life to continue. The scene that followed the creaking of the old

wooden doors was a mass of blood and gore the likes of which this pirate had never seen. The ground now soaked red, limbs and body parts strewn about. Some killed

quickly, others strung up by their intestines. The men that did this, had a true hatred for the 'scallywag way'. "Fuck! Shit! Jesus!" was all the business man could say,

never had he witnessed such carnage and lack of mercy. The three shinobi now perched on a lighthouse overseeing the sea. "There's two left. Hey itachi, let them go out with a bang."

One said to the other. The legendary eyes of the uchiha fixed on the captain and his associate. "KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU" the uchiha shouted as he

leaped into the air, followed by a deep breath and an enormous fire ball that exploded out of his mouth like a canon raining down on the helpless two, that gazed up in

horror at the single ball of fire that would soon end their lives. In only a few seconds the ship went from good shape to burning mass of wood and metal that was quickly

swallowed up by the ruthlessness of the sea. "well, all in all I think we did a good job today. What about you scarecrow?" "Damnit jintai will you stop calling me

scarecrow." the other shinobi replied "but that's what your name implies kakashi-kun" jintai said in a mocking voice. "enough of your quarrelling, its time to return to

konoha. I have a feeling if we stay out any longer hokage-sama might just enlist us as missing-nin." Itachi almost snapped in a rather plain tone. "Well than we don't

want that to happen now do we?" jintai said as he wiped the blood from his katana. "we're still pretty far from the border, should we take anymore precautions in case

of traps?" kakashi was a little worried, for there trip over had not been so subtle. "haha, I'm more worried about finding food in this god-forsaken place than running

into anybody that could even remotely pose a threat." Jintai laughed. "its time to go, I have a bad feeling…somethings wrong." Itachi said "whats the matter? You scared

of pirates too?" jintai replied. itachi only stared out into the distance. "your serious" jintai now concerned "is it near?" "no, its konoha. I fear we might not have a home

to go to soon." Itachi still staring as if waiting for something to come over the horizon along with the sun. "That doesn't sound good at all." Kakashi now concerned as

well. "well we better hurry back, lets just hope your wrong." The three finally leaving the retched lands that had not treated them too kindly, though they were soon to

find out that there return would not be so different.


	3. Life and Death

"Defend the village

"Defend the village!! Keep the monster away until hokage-sama gets here!" The monster

drew closer with every swipe and claw, it was enormous in size and more powerful than

anyone could have predicted. A single breath like the winds of a hurricane, one swipe of

its tail could leave mountains in rubble. Its eyes, an evil like you've never seen. This was

the kyuubi, the nine tailed demon fox that loomed over all other tailed beast's in power. It

has been free to roam and destroy for so long and has finally made konoha its target for

destruction. "Where the hell is hokage-sama? This damned beast has already killed so

many!" "Be patient he'll be here soon, he has to be, he's our only chance!" meanwhile on

top of the hokage monument. "Minato, you realize what's going to happen." The current

and former hokage stood alone on the monument preparing for what's to happen soon.

"Of course I do sarutobi-san, as the previous hokage you can relate to how I feel.

Nothing can change my mind at this point, the country's safety is most important to me."

"Minato, you are perhaps the greatest kage who ever lived." "Those are kind words

Sarutobi, but you exceed me in every way. I have a request, please do not tell naruto the

truth. And I want the adults to keep quite about this as well, make it a law, no one is to

ever speak of this to the younger generation who was not present to witness. Anyone who

breaks that law will receive dire consequences. Promise me sarutobi." "I promise.

Goodbye and good luck." "Goodbye my friend." Parting words, the last to be said

between the two. "Oh shit." Jintai said coming over a nearby mountain. "Oh shit what oh

shit?" kakashi said following up right behind jintai "oh shit." The three now witness to

the kyuubis attack on their home. "Is that the goddamn kyuubi?" kakashi knew that

it was but still asked anyway. "This is no time to be confused, let's go!" jintai taking

charge. "That's it, fall back!" "Wait, he's here!" "Hokage-sama!" all the ninja cheered

now that there hero had finally showed himself. He seemed to appear out of the darkness

like a brilliant white light, on what appeared to be a gigantic toad. At that same time a

woman was giving birth at a nearby hospital in the village. "AAAAAAAhhh!! Get this

kid out of me!" the woman screamed "Where the hell is minato!?" outside the room the

some of the doctors were discussing state of the woman. "It doesn't look good, at this rate

she'll die" "is there anything we can do nurse?" "I'm afraid not. We can't explain it, it's

like the baby is sucking the life out of her. It's only a matter of time." The doctors now

quiet at the sound of a baby crying. "Oh he's… so… beautiful. Naruto, grow up to be

big and…strong just like your…father." Were her last words as she gave into fate.

"Call it." "Uzumaki Kushina, time of death, 1:45 A.M." though a woman had just given

birth, there was not one smiling face in that hospital room. Returning to battle Namikaze

Minato was ready to give his life for konoha. "Hokage-sama you can't do this, we need

You! Kushina just gave birth, your son needs you!" one of the local shinobi hesitant to

Allow the hokage to give up his life. "That is why I must sacrifice myself, this is the only

way." "You will me missed, hokage-sama." "Goodbye." The kyuubis attention now on

Minato. "The preparations are complete, goodbye konoha." The kyuubis roar was long

and proud. "Come get some!" shouted minato as he activated the jutsu. "SHIKI FUUJIN

NO JUTSU!" as he shouted a death god appeared behind him. The Kyuubi was strong but

the jutsu was stronger; the demons' mighty power could only succumb to the sacrificial

technique that the powerful hokage had brought before them. One slash from the sword

of the mighty god would now end this terrible attack. "Take this power my son and live

life without regrets, show these people what it means to be a true ninja…and true hero."

And at that instant the kyuubi was sucked into the jutsu and transferred through to the

newborn. "SEAL...goodbye my son." Were the final words of this loving father and the

reign of the 4th Hokage. "That must be some kid." Jintai, now after returning home

converses with his father. "Yondaime-sama has high hopes for him." Tachi, Jin is Jintai's

father, a most respected member of the Tachi clan and the Hokage right hand man. "had."

Jintai corrected. "You know the saying 'dead men have no hope.'" (Jin): "Well, his ideals

live on anyway. He was a very smart man, and an incredible ninja, but unfortunately he

let his emotions get in the way." (Jintai): "We gotta look out for this kid. Wait until he

finds out that his dad was Minato and theres a demon fox inside him." (Jin): "He won't,

Hokage-samas rule, he must never find out about the occurrences of that fateful day, well

at least not until he's a lot older anyway." (Jintai): "Man, his life for the cost of his

mother, and his power at the cost of his father. And he'll never even know it. I just hope

the villagers understand." (Jin): "What do you mean?" (Jintai): "Well a lot of people

including minato-san are dead because of what's inside little naruto, and I have a feeling

the people might just misunderstand and take it the wrong way. To see him as the kyuubi

itself, seems like something that might just happen." (Jin): "I'm sure the people will

understand." (Jintai): "I hope so."

Seven years later…

Narutos' walking the streets, strangers talk amongst themselves. "Theres that kyuubi kid"

"Oh I hate him." (Jintai): "I knew it." (Jin): "damnit."


End file.
